The one who was rejected by the world
by JinRockKaien
Summary: Rock had really miserable life. He was rejected by all the people of his world and also rejected from his world. Will little garden and problem children accept his existence or will they also rejected him? find out more in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello guys... I'm a new writer on this series... I'm interested in creating story about this series... I'll try and make this interesting as I could... This story is fan made only and I didn't own any character from Mondaiji except for my own OC. Okay, let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The One who was rejected by the world**

Year 2xxx

Some famous person did say the world is a wonderful world. This word is Bull Shit. The world is just a shitty world for me. Even I didn't know why I was born in this kind of world. What kind of world did you ask? Well, this world is the world where everyone here have supernatural power or you can say all of them can use magic. Why am I cursing about this world? Well... because no matter what I do, I only received a scornful look, everyone who saw me always had hostility in their gaze. What do you think about this, when you saved someone who was in trouble and the thanks you got is stone was thrown in your face and got called "Don't go near me you filthy animal!" Seriously, I really want to beat the hell out of that person, but I'm not allowed to do that because it will bring more trouble. Who am I? I'm just a normal magic world resident, that's what I thought. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Rock Kaien. I'm 17 years old. My appearance is normal high school student with silver hair with a bit spiky casual hair, wearing a black tank top, on my fore head I'm wearing white head band which my mother told me I look much more similar with my father together with jet black pant with a fire ornament at the bottom of the pants. Actually, I'm not really good with magic. The only magic I can use is body strengthening magic. That's the only magic I can use. Because of this, I always looked down by other people. The only one who didn't give up on me is my parents. But unfortunately, my father passed away when I'm still five years old. He got involved with outlaw magician who was robbing bank and he was killed in crossfire. My mother passed away two years after that, she was killed by magician who despise anyone who didn't have magical power. After that incident, My life was changed. I became avenger. I don't care what method I use if I can revenged my mother who never give up in raising me after my father passed away. I trained myself in using magic until I puked blood, but to no avail.

* * *

Three years after, I met someone who changed my life. She is a beautiful girl with short wavy hair and her hair color is silver, she's wearing white dress with armor which looks like valkyrie. My meeting with her changed me into the strongest magician in the world. With her power, I killed my mother killer and utterly destroy their organization. But, my action cause the downfall of all the world perspective. I'm the one who was arrested by magic enforcer. I become prisoner for five years and no one come to see me. Not even my uncle or my aunt. I don't give a damn about them. They even didn't give my parents a proper funeral after their incident. But there is only one who showed up to come to see me after I lived my life as prisoner for four years.

He's name is Sieghart. He was 32 years and he is the hero of world war III, the war between magician from the east and magician from the west. He is magic swordsman strongest from any magician in the world. To me, he's an annoying person. We aren't related by blood or anything and yet, he always come to see me and always brought topic to chat with me. Honestly I really hope he didn't come to see me. I will be really happy if he didn't bother me with his stupid talk. To me, nothing else matter as long as I had her. I don't care even if the world end as long as she is together with me. I was dumbfounded when he told me I can go to his school when I was discharged from prison. Of course, I refused him, but without my permission he already registered my profile into his school and he said there's no returning back because he will fetch me whether I like it or not. Oh God! I really hate him!

And so, after three month I enrolled into his school in my 17th years, there's nothing good come around in his school. All the students are prideful idiot about being pure blood magician. No need to say of course I became their object for bullying. Even if I want to fight back with them, I'm not allowed because magic enforcer will always charge me as the guilty one. So, I just bear with their torment while I thought about what I should do with her day after day.

And now, in front of me, there stand the person I despise the most. Sieghart stand in front of me with his freaking huge sword facing my direction.

"What's wrong? Take your stance. Or are you afraid to be humiliated by me again? Don't worry, I'll shove my sword in your ass as gently as I could" Sieghart told me with his despising smirk. Just like usual his taunt is really pissed me off!

"Oh really!? Who was the one who puking blood while eating apple after his spar with me? That person always hiding in the back of school forest after his spar, and when he relaxing his body while eating apple he suddenly puke out blood causing his apple also smeared with his blood. I wonder who was that!?" I scoff at his sarcasm with my own.

Sieghart stare with me wide eye, and then he scratched the back of his head in embarrasment.

"Errr... You saw that? That was embarrassing"

I snort at his attitude, I tighten the headband on my forehead and then I wear my father knuckle duster and took my stance. Sieghart low down his sword and turned his confused face to me.

"You're not using her?"

"No, she really tired me out if I use her. Besides I'm not really in the mood for spar" I grumbled. And also, I don't want to reliant on her power, I'm afraid I will lose her if I to reliant on her. I mumbled softly under my nose. Whether he heard that or not, I don't know but he just showed me a soft and smile muttered something under his nose. Then he took his stance once more and showed me his despising smirk once again.

"Well, don't try to find excuse if you lose to me"

"Huh!? In your dreams, old man!" our spar start after my shout at him.

I charge at him with my max speed causing hole in the ground. He also charged at me at the same time, and my fist collided with his sword. As soon as my fist collided with his sword I quickly bent my body backward, a sword slash cut a bit of my hair and I distance myself from him.

"Not bad, you managed to saw my attack coming although you didn't use her" Sieghart praised me while he still in his slashing stance. One of his hand had one big sword which he use to block my fist and on his another hand is another sword which he use to slash at me a moment ago.

I held out my chest proudly and answered "Of course! How many time I had spar with you do you think? Your attack is easy to read as read a manga to me"

"I see, I see" Sieghart nod his head satisfied. "Then you don't mind if I go serious right now, right?" His tone has become cold and then black aura rose from his body. The atmosphere had become tense.

I clenched my teeth harder and hold my ground. To tell the truth, even I shivered at his serious mode. There is a cold chill on my spine like a grim reaper behind me ready to take my soul out. I forced down my hesitation and smirk at him. "Heh! Bring it on!"

The moment I said that, his figure disappeared from my sight. I quickly turned around and send my fist behind me. A loud clashing noise resound in his dojo. My fist perfectly block his sword strike, but it was really heavy. Even the ground got crushed down and became a crater under my feet. But it's not over yet, he sweep down on my feet, I quickly jumped away to distance myself from him. But it was a mistake, he smiled and the his sword suddenly clad in black aura.

"Elemental Sword!"

"Oh shit!"

He quickly slashed downward with his one sword and followed with upward slash with another sword. I quickly parried his first strike, and kick his sword from second strike and use the recoil to distance myself, however he quickly caught up and slash in cross slash style.

"Guh!" I forced down the pain and counter him "Dragon Uppercut!"

I send my fist at the top of his head, but he suddenly disappeared again. More like he slide down under my feet and appeared behind me causing my fist to hit the ground.

"Oh no!"

"Sword magic!"

He spin with his sword in both his like a flaming wheel "Guaaaahhh!" then he thrust his sword which he combined again become one freaking huge sword and flame geyser appeared in front of his sword.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I was blown away and hit the wall.

"Gahhak!" I spit the air from my lung and I collapsed on the ground. Then a shadow appeared at top my head. When I lift my face up, there stood Sieghart with his despising smirk at his face while he put his freaking huge sword at his shoulder.

"Well, that's not bad I guess. You managed to make me serious there. If it wasn't because of barrier in this dojo you will be lying in pool of blood already" he then crouched down and pat my head softly. "You had grown into amazing person, Rock"

I slapped away his hand and spit out "Just you wait! I'll beat you down without her help!"

Siehart only grin at my childish attitude "Yes, yes, I'll wait until that time come, although that will never come!" he then laugh loudly while holding his stomach. I glared at him and then sigh. He then stand up and make his sword disappear.

"Go wash yourself. It's time to go to school"

I huff and get up and walked away without looking back.

Sieghart only smile wryly after saw Rock disappear into bathroom, and he softly whispered "Your son is really amazing, Jin, Amy. He had grown into amazing person"

* * *

While I was relaxing and drown myself in bathtub, suddenly I heard a bell like voice inside my head.

'Are you alright, Rock?'

"O... Oh! You're awake? It's fine this is nothing compared to when I was in prison ant at that school" I answered casually trying to ease her worry.

'Hmph... that's what you get for trying to show off. You're the one who so stubbornly want to fight him without my power' She pout inside my head. Although there also a ting of sadness inside her word.

"That's mean!" I laugh at her childish pout. And then we chat casually while I wash myself.

And after that, although reluctant, I still go to school.

"Hey, isn't that the magician killer Rock? Why is he still going to school?"

"Shhhh... don't talk about him. Don't make eye contact with him. I heard people who made eye contact with him can't live to see the sun tomorrow"

"Why don't he just go die. Thrash of society"

And so on, they started bad mouthing me. I don't care what they talked about me.

And when I reached my school gate, suddenly a fireball impact me on my back.

"Kh!" I was brought down to my knee from sudden impact.

"You sure have guts to show yourself inside the school again huh, filthy blood" One of the noble son from magician house walked to my direction with hostility. This kind of person is the same as all the people in this world. They judge they're superior race who can use magic as they want. I ignore them and continue walk inside the school.

"Stop right there! I'm still not finished with you!"

And then suddenly, all his follower surrounded me in circle. All of them attacked me with fireball, lightning ball, Rock boulder and other. I stood there and braced all of them, although it is hurt, my body is full of blood but this is nothing compared to what I had face in 7 years ago.

"You dare to ignore me who's talking to you!?"

"I have nothing to say to you" I answered him flatly. Then fireball impact in my face. I was blown back, and his follower behind me caught me and push me back to that sick bastard place.

"Don't you dare to talked back to me, Filthy Blood!" He's face is red with anger.

"I wonder who is it that teach you etiquette! You should just go die! There's no place for someone as filthy as you! The same goes to your father and mother too! You should be glad they passed away sooner than-"

Before he could finish, I already grabbed his face.

"Dare to say that once again?" My voice turned cold in that instant. All of the students who felt the atmosphere become dangerous quickly scram away. I didn't care with the other students. My only target is the one in front off me. While I grabbed his face, my palm grow brightly.

"Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhh! It hurts! It hurtsss! Sensei! Rock gone crazy! Please help me!"

Suddenly thunderbolt strike me, I flinched and and let go of that son of bitch student for a moment. He then quickly ran away. I was going to chase him but, one teacher who had nasty smile stood in my way. I growled at him. I finally understood I was being set up. There's no way a teacher could come so quickly if they didn't plan this. Then more teacher had come to school ground because of the ruckus. Soon the school ground was only filled with teacher and me. All of them looked at me with contempt. Then the first teacher who had stood in my way opened his mouth.

"Well, teachers! What should we do with him? I had saw him, he attacked our student's without any reason? So what punishment should we give him?"

Then All the teacher looked at each other and said it in synch.

""""""Expel Him!"""""

"What? Is that all? I think that's to lenient for him, don't you think?"

All of the teacher looked at each other confused. Then one of female teacher asked him.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"Hahaha... I'm glad you asked. I'm going to prepared my big spell, all of you supported me. We should just kill him just like how his parents killed by us magician. I'm bet he also happy he will be able to meet his filthy blood parents in the underworld there!" He said with nasty grin over his face. All of teacher nodded at each other and they began to chant the same spell as that leading teacher. Then there is cloud gathering over my head. I looked up and the cloud keep getting bigger and bigger. I sigh resigned.

"I see. If that's what you all wish, then-" I disappeared and appeared in front off the leading teacher and grabbed his face. "You guys, won't have complaint if I erased all of you, will you?" I said in the most cold voice I have. All of the teacher shuddered and their spell stopped. The leading teacher struggling and yelled.

"Let me go, you filthy blood! Unhanded me! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" My palm was ignited with flame when he insulted me. I don't have any feeling in doing this. To me, this is natural thing for me to do. As all the teachers stand there in horror and didn't know what to do, suddenly a black shadow appeared beside me and grab my wrist.

"Stop it, let him go" Sieghart grab my wrist and whispered to me with small voice. Although there is a feeling of guilt in his word, I don't care. I turned to him expressionlessly and asked "Why?"

"Listen. Calm down first. I'm sorry for their insult to your father and mother. I will deal with them, so you don't need to kill them. Just go home for now"

Still expressionless, I let go of the man I really want to kill.

"Home?" I asked while the bang of my hair hide my eyes. "Heh... hehehe..." Then I smiled softly, then my smile become darker and darker and finally it become a laughter of villain

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Home? Where's my home I wonder?" I asked with full of killing intent. All the teachers shivered and some of them fall to their butt.

Sieghart also quiet anxious but still he answered "My home, is your home too, Rock"

I spit at the ground "Your home is my home? Is that the best answer you can come , oh great hero?" I ask him with evil smirk. He only could give me grim face because he know this won't be easy.

"Oh, I know! If the world reject my existence here then I will also reject the existence of this WORLD!" I let out all my emotion in one shout.

Cold sweat drop in Sieghart face. "Wait, you can't be-"

"INARUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Before Sieghart can finish his word I cut him off with my shout.

'Understood, Rock' with my shout, suddenly a soothing bell like voice and a beautiful girl with short wavy hair and her hair color is silver, she's wearing white dress with armor which looks like valkyrie appeared.

I proceed to chant my contract with her and put one of my hands in her breast. Usually I'm quite hesitant because it's embarrassing and both of us will blush. But because I was too drowned in my hatred of the world that didn't happened "You queen of light, queen of demon world, I'll over my soul to you and help me to destroy those who stand in my way!" Inaruna's body glowed and then she disappeared and then a light formed on both of my hand and a pair of crossbow gun appeared on both my hand

"This- This is bad! SOLUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sieghart while felt fear still proceed to call his weapon

'Yes, Sieg' just like mine, beside Sieghart also suddenly appeared a soothing bell like voice and a girl with baby face with long silky hair to her waist. She's wearing dark black dress appeared. He also put one of his hands on her breast and chant "You queen of darkness, queen of demon world, I'll over my soul to you and help me protect those who need protection!" Soluna body also glowed and then she disappeared and then a light formed in his hand which he put into Soluna breast and a huge sword appeared.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" I shouted.

"What! Are you crazy, Rock!" Sieghart couldn't help but bellowed.

Then suddenly my body enveloped in light and white armor appeared all over my body with dragon scale also at my feet and one my hand which had white dragon head with it's mouth opened. My face also covered with mask(just like one of Masked Rider movie). Then I turn one of my hands which had dragon head into normal hand which had thick scale. I then spread my white wing and fly up high.

"GAIA BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" I raise both my hand up into the sky it become dark although it still day time, and ball of flame swirled above my hand, and it grew bigger and bigger. If you see it, it's like there's a sun above me.

"STOP THIS ROCK! ARE YOU CRAZY! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD WHICH YOUR PARENTS HAD ONCE LIVED IN!? DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY THE WORLD YOUR PARENTS ONCE PROTECTED!? STOP THIS MADNESS ROCK!" Sieghart yelled at me.

"I DON'T CARE! I HAD NO ATTACHMENT TO THIS WORLD! IF THIS WORLD REJECT MY EXISTENCE THEN I WILL ALSO REJECT THIS WORLD EXISTENCE!" I yelled back at him.

"GOD DAMN IT! SOLUNA, BALANCE BREAKER!" the same also happened to Sieghart, his body enveloped in black light and black armor appeared all over his body with dragon scale also at his feet and one of his hand which had black dragon head, his face also covered with mask.

"GAIA BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" when I was about to throw the ball of destruction into the world, something unexpected happened. Sieghart rather than kill me, he had hugged me stopping my action. I asked him in cold voice.

"What the hell are you doing, oh great hero?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But please stop this madness, Rock! I know I can't change the way of the world thinking, but I can't let you walk the wrong path! How can I face your parents if I let you walked on the wrong path! I had promised Jin and Amy to look after you when they still alive! So please, Rock! Stop these!" Sieghart cried out at my shoulder which I had never see. Hearing my parents name somehow my hatred had subsided. I throw Gaia Ball into the sky, into the space and it exploded. I softly landed down and cancel out my balance breaker.

Sieghart separate from me and then he also cancel out his balance breaker. He wipe his tears and softly "Please, just go home for now, let me handle the rest"

I just smile darkly at him, and the laugh like a villain again while I walk away

"Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Rock, I'll see you at home" he said with caring voice and tap my shoulder.

"I don't have home, old man. I don't have any" I answered him flatly.

"Then where are you going?" he asked worried.

"Anywhere... I will go to the end of the world... I don't want to see your face again old man... Good bye..." with that I disappeared from that school while laughing evilly.

* * *

The school teachers which all freeze from fear finally snap back into their consciousness. All of them can only sighed in relieve and fall down like puppet who was disconnected from their string. But one of the teacher, that is the leading teacher who want to kill Rock shout at Sieghart.

"Head Master! Why did you let him go! Why didn't you kill him! He doesn't had right to stay alive! Chase him and kill him, Head master!"

Sieghart frowned and turned into anger and glared at him. The teacher flinch.

"Who gives you the right order me around, huh!? And also, who give you the right to decide he had to stay alive or not!?" Sieghart asked him in cold tone

The teacher panicked but still built up his courage and try to argue back.

"B-But he-"

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson about who had the most control here" Sieghart showed evil grin to the teacher causing him to drip cold sweat over his face.

"Soluna, it's punishment time!" 'Gladly, Sieg'

And then, God knows what kind of things happened to the teacher.

* * *

**Third Person View**

Rock was walking in the dark alleyway while still laughing darkly, but without he noticed stream of tears flowed out of his face. He quickly traced his face with his hand and found his face is wet with his tears. He smiled mockery at his pathetic states.

Suddenly, he feel like his power was cut off, and all his body suddenly turned bloody.

"Ghhhh... Kaaaahh... Guhhhhh... UAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He leaned his back into the wall while trying to brace the pain.

'Rock!? are you alright!? Rock!' Inaruna panicked voice resounded in his head. He gather all his power and tried to act calm as he can.

"I-I'm A-Alright! I-It's F-Fine! I-I c-can h-handle t-this!" Rock trying to act tough but his stutter failed him.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Because the side effect of using me, your old wound is opening! I'm causing you more suffering! I'm sorry!' Inaruna sobbing voice make his heart ache. Rock clutch the necklace hang on his neck softly and pet it gently like his petting a pet to calm her down.

"I-It's fine! I-I'm already used to it! H-How many times have I used you, can you count it! S-So, don't worry! I just need a good night sleep and I will be good as new" Rock suddenly feel sleepy and in no time he fall into dream world. A moment later, the rain pour down like the sky is crying. Inaruna is using her power to keep Rock from rain pour on him. In his sleep she heard Rock sleep talk.

"Please don't leave me, Inaruna. Please stay with me" Rock softly mumbled under his breath. Inaruna then materialized beside him and put him on his lap. She gently pat his head.

'I won't leave you, Rock. I'll stay with you forever' with that, Inaruna also sleep leaning on the wall while she put barrier to keep the rain pouring on both of them.

The next morning Rock woke up and found he sleep at Inaruna's lap. Rock smile seeing Inaruna sleeping face, and had urges to tease her. He silently plant his lips on her forehead. When he separate his lips from her forehead he found Inaruna already awake and stared at him wide eyes and then she blushed. Rock chuckle at the sight and said

"Good morning, sleeping beauty"

Inaruna could feel like steam coming out from her head and the she pound Rock's chest.

'What are you doing, you idiot idiot idiot idiot!' after doing that she quickly turned back into his necklace to hide her embarrassment. Rock just chuckle and tease her once again.

"You're so cute"

"Meanie!" Inaruna pout inside his head.

Rock rose up from his place and then he noticed a letter flew down in front of him. Confused, he pick it up without thinking. The letter was addressed to him. Rock was confused thinking who the still use a really old method writing a letter. He was about to throw the letter away, but he stopped at the last moment. He was curious with the letter content.

'Will you open it?' Inaruna asked him

"What do you think about this letter?"

'It's suspicious, but I don't sense any danger in it. Besides no matter what your decision, I will go along with you'

"Thanks, Inaruna"

Then without hesitation, Rock ripped the letter and read the contents.

_"Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our __**Little Garden**__"_

Suddenly a light enveloped him.

"Wha-"

'Rock!'

And then the scenery changed and he found another three people he doesn't recognized also at the same state free falling to the lake.

**Author Note: Alright done! And I admit it, My Oc background is to dark, but hey! It's about the one who was rejected by the world so I was thinking about the dark past of my OC. Alright, I'll stop right here! Next chapter is Problem Children met my OC! Please read and review guys and girls! See ya~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I don't own any of Mondaiji character except my own OC**

**Note**

**From this chapter, Inaruna's word will be in Italic**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Welcome to Little Garden**

"Wha-What the hell is this?" Rock mumbled to himself. To his left and right there is three people who he didn't recognize. One a short brown haired girl with a cat at her shoulder, one is a girl a long black haired girl with wearing a middle school uniform bearing feeling like some kind of ojou-sama and the last is a blond spiky haired boy in high school uniform wearing a headphone.

An entirely foreign scenery unfolded before their eyes. At the horizon, a steep fall could be seen presenting an abrupt ending to the world. Under them was an unknown fully covered city, so huge it confused their sense of scale.

The world before their eyes was an entirely different world.

* * *

**Residential Area, Outer Gate Number: 2105380, Little Garden.**

"Did the summoning go well, Kuro Usagi?"

"It seems so, Jin-bocchan."

Answered Kuro Usagi shrugging her shoulders in a jestful manner. She had rabbit ears and looked around 15-16 years old. The small boy next to her let out a sigh. He was wearing a large robe, which was very unfitting for his small stature.

Kuro Usagi, who was wearing a suggestive mini skirt and garter stockings on her beautiful legs, touched her index finger to her lips, and assumed a cutesy pose and added,

"Well, we will have to wait and see how it turns out. Nothing good comes from being pessimistic. We just have to emphasize how fun this place looks on the surface. It would be easiest to confess on the first meeting that "_Our Community is on the brink of total destruction!_" but that will only cause them to be wary about joining us," explained Kuro Usagi flinging her arms about in the process.

The reluctant boy listened, with quickly changing facial expressions, but in the end he nodded in approval.

"Sorry to leave everything to you, but can I ask you to pick them up?"

"Leave it to me!"

Kuro Usagi suddenly jumped out of the chair.

When she touched the workshop's door, the young boy spoke to her with concern in his voice.

"Will their arrival...save our community...I wonder?"

"Who knows...but the Host promised one thing," she said while quickly turning to face him again, sending her skirt aflutter as she smiled at him mischievously, "The Gifts they possess are of the highest class in humanity!"

* * *

"Kya!—"

"Wa!—"

They landed in the water with a loud splash. As the water membranes slowed their fall enough, the four of them landed safely, but the calico cat that fell with brown hair girl didn't have it that easy. She embraced the cat and pulled him to the surface in a hurry.

Rock who was the first one arrived at the shore of lake didn't pay any attention to the stranger quickly undress his upper clothes and start wringing it. The other two also quickly reached the shore while spouting curses all over.

"I-I cannot believe it! To think they would pull me out without saying a word and on top of that, drop me from the sky!"

"Same here, dammit! Depending on the situation, it could have been Game Over on the spot." Rock smile wryly when he heard the blond boy words. It looks he also like to play games just like Rock. "It would have been better if they summoned us inside a rock or something at least."

"...But if they did that then you wouldn't be able to move, could you?" The rich ojou-sama girl ask him with confused face.

"No problem for me."

"I see. Quite selfish of you."

The two of them turned their back on each other with a "Hmpf", and started wringing the water out of their clothes. Behind them, brown haired girl climbed out of the lake to the shore. Following the other's example, she started squeezing the water out of her clothes. Next to her, the calico cat shook his whole body spraying water everywhere. Ojou-sama then turn her glance to Rock.

"You silver haired boy over there. Are you some kind of pervert here? Showing off your body without hesitation in front of lady like this? And also are you showing off your wound like that asking for attention or pity from other people?"

Rock only glance at the girl over his shoulder and saw the girl had arrogant and haughty attitude. Seeing her attitude brought him back to the student's in his school who is haughty and arrogant. Rock answered her with bored tone although there is a ting of irritated in his tone.

"I just hate wearing wet clothes because I don't have any other clothes. Besides..." Rock paused for a moment. He turned his glance facing away from them. 'This is my father's clothes and I don't want to treat it roughly' Rock though it inside his head. Then he glance at the ojou-sama while narrowing his eyes and spoke again.

"You? A lady?"

"Wh-what about it?" The ojou-sama feeling uncomfortable being glance all over her body like that.

"Listen, little girl. When I refer to a young lady, I mean someone who manages a student dorm and has the tolerance to give anyone advice if they want it. And there is one thing you lack as far as that's concerned. Do you know what that is, little girl?"

There was no way she could, so she gave him a confused look. The blond boy who was beside her also narrowed his eyes and looked at her. Then there is a small chuckle let out by the blond boy as he turned away from the ojou-sama. His shoulder is trembling a little. Looks like he found the answer and trying to hold his laughter. Then Rock gave the answer.

"Those common breasts of yours disqualify you from providing the support of a young lady. Give up and try again later."

The ojou-sama face become dumbfounded. Then her face turned red into anger.

"What!?"

The blond boy beside her finally let out his laughter unable to hold down his laughter.

"Hahahahahaha... That's a nice one, boy. I like it. Hahahahaha... you're so interesting" the boy hold his stomach while laughing. The Ojou-sama glared at the blond boy beside her and Rock.

The short brown hair girl while drying her clothes asked trying to break the tense atmosphere around them.

"Where... could this be?"

"No idea. Well, there was something that looked like the end of the world, so maybe we're on the back of some huge turtle?"

Answered blond boy to short brown hair girl question after getting grip on himself.

One thing was for sure, it was a place they knew nothing about. After the boy deemed his clothes dry enough, he brushed a stubborn lock of hair aside and asked,

"There is probably no mistake, but just to make sure, I'll ask you anyway. Did you guys also get a strange letter?"

"That is right, but first of all, do not address me that way. My name is Kudou Asuka. Pay attention to that from now on. Moving on; you there holding that cat, your name is?"

"Kasukabe Yō. Same situation as you."

"I see. Let us get along from now on, Kasukabe-san. And, you with the uncivilized and savage looking appearance over there?"

"Wow, thanks for that pompous self introduction. I'm - just as the appearance suggests - uncivilized and savage, Sakamaki Izayoi. Vulgar, brutal, and hedonistic; all that I need to be a hopeless person, so please follow the Rules of Use and Dosage Guidelines when interacting with me, Ojou-sama."

"I see. If you give me Handling Instructions I will think about it, Izayoi-kun."

"Haha, are you serious? I will make one, so be prepared for it, Ojou-sama."

Sakamaki Izayoi laughing cheerfully.

Kudou Asuka turning away haughtily.

Kasukabe Yō watching indifferently.

Rock ignored all their small quarrel and watched at the lake without any feeling. Then Asuka turned her glance to Rock.

"And finally you, the rude, unsociable and pervert guy over there?" Rock only glance over them from his shoulder and then he sigh.

"I don't have any reason to tell you guys my name" then Rock turned away from like he lost interest in them. There's a something snapping sound come from Asuka. Asuka take a deep breath and then she asked Rock in sharp voice.

"Tell me your name!" There's some kind of weird force surged inside Rock. But to Rock, this level of power is nothing to him so he can brush the force like some kind of wind. Rock only sit at the side of the lake unmoving. Asuka was dumbfounded at Rock attitude.

'This can't be! My power didn't work on him?' Asuka thought to herself. Asuka take another deep breath and asked once again because she still in doubt.

"Tell me your name!" But once again Rock only sitting there just like a stone. Asuka was starting to get furious and was going to approach Rock. But a hand appeared tapping on her shoulder and stop her on her track.

"Now, now, ojou-sama. Calm down. With your current attitude you will never be able to learn his name. Just leave this to me" Izayoi said and started walking toward Rock.

He stopped beside Rock and sit beside him. He looked at Rock eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Izayoi asked.

"Nothing. I just thought the lake is so beautiful. It's so clear and pure. And the scenery here is so peaceful. It's really different from my world"

Izayoi followed Rock gaze and looked at the lake.

"That's true. This place is really peaceful but it also could make me boring" Izayoi said it while yawning. Then he glanced at Rock once again.

"May I know your name, pal?"

Rock turned his gaze to Izayoi.

"Why?" Rock turned at him and asked him while being expressionless. There's also small pressure he released to pressure Izayoi. But looks like that didn't faze him.

"We are friends here" Izayoi replied immediately. Rock face show his astonishment.

"Since when we became friends? I don't remember I became friends with you guys"

"All of us also in the same situation here. We are stranger to this world. Shouldn't we stick together because we're in the same boat here. And how do we call you if we didn't know your name? Should I call you Silver guy?"

Rock frown at his nonchalant attitude. Then he turned his gaze away from Izayoi.

"Just call me as you wish"

"Oi, oi, that's a joke you know? That's name is to cool for you" and then Izayoi let out a small laughter.

Then a small shadow appeared the other side of Rock. Yo is holding her cat and she wave the cat hand while being expressionless and asked.

"May I also know your name?"She asked tilting her head slightly. Rock glance at her and then he glance at his other side and looked at Izayoi. Izayoi looked at him with a smirk. Seeing his smirked he remembered with Sieg's smirk. That despicable really irritates him. The boy named Izayoi and Sieghart has the same kind of smirk. Rock let out a deep sigh and he finally gave up.

"Rock Kaien. You may just call me Rock" after Rock told his name, a small voice "Hou.." came from Izayoi's mouth.

"What, you had a cool name so what's wrong telling it to others? Don't you think so too, Kasukabe?"

"Un... It's really a cool name" Yo slightly but powerfully nod her head.

"See?" Izayoi ask while smirk at Rock.

Rock's expression loosen up a bit. No one has ever praise him for his name except Inaruna. The name given by his parent is his pride. He gave them a wry smile and said "Thank you"

Izayoi grin at Rock and Yo nodded at him. Izayoi turned to Asuka and smirked at her as if implying "This is my win"

Asuka frown displeased and walked over to the three of them.

"Hmph! Of course a delinquent can get along really well with delinquent"

Izayoi only smirk at Asuka loser comment.

"Oi, oi, ojou-sama, I'm offended you know? If you said things like that, are you Implying Kasukabe also a delinquent? As what I can see Kasukabe is only a girl at her age. The problem is with you ojou-sama. Your haughty and arrogant attitude is the thing he hate the most. When I saw he glance at you, I can see there is hatred in his eyes. Your attitude which looked like you're superior than others and you looked down on others. If you just talked to him as equal there will be no problem here. We are all just a human after all"

Rock smile wryly at Izayoi's word. He then mumbled softly "Human, huh... but I can't be called like that anymore... especially after all I am..." Rock stopped his word there. Izayoi didn't miss what he heard. He pondered about what Rock had mumbled to himself but he push them aside.

Watching them from the shadows Kuro Usagi was thinking.

'Uwaa, all of them seem like problem children!'

Well, she summoned them, but... she really can't imagine them working together. She let out a melancholic sigh.

Izayoi started getting irritated.

"So, It's all dandy that we got summoned, but why isn't there anyone around? In this situation shouldn't there be someone explaining about that 'Little Garden' that was written in that invitation?"

"Indeed. Without any explanation, there is not much meaning to leaving this place."

"...I doubt that being overly calm in this situation is for the best either."

'Honestly!', Kuro Usagi retorted silently.

If they would panic a bit more it would be easier to just jump out, but if they're this calm and collected, it's hard to find the appropriate timing for it.

'Well, no use thinking about it more than this. I just have to make up my mind before the situation gets even more awkward.'

Hearing each of them express their dissatisfaction, Kuro Usagi almost got cold feet, but she persevered.

All of a sudden Izayoi took a deep breath and while exhaling said.

"I guess there is no other choice than to ask that one lurking over there."

In the shadows, Kuro Usagi's heart jumped as if grabbed by someone. Their eyes all gathered around Kuro Usagi's hiding place. Except for Rock.

"Oh, you noticed too?"

"Of course. I'm undefeated in hide-and-seek." And then Izayoi turned into Yo direction "You noticed too, right?"

"From downwind, I know even if I don't want to."

"Ooh, you are an interesting one." Said Izayoi laughing. "What about you, Rock?"

Rock actually already noticed it but he played dumb. "Huh? What're you talking about?"

Izayoi just laugh it off because he know Rock is hiding something.

In retaliation to the unreasonable assembly they suffered, they turned a cold and menacing gaze towards Kuro Usagi. This made her hesitate for a moment.

"Do-Don't, three of you. If you look at me with a wolf-like expression, I'll die. Ee..., Ee... . From ancient times, loneliness and wolves are rabbits' natural enemies. So on account of Kuro Usagi's weak heart, I would be happy if you would hear me out peacefully."

"I refuse!"

"Denied."

"I have to decline."

"Ahaha, not leaving me any time to say anything."

Said Kuro Usagi standing there defeated, still observing the three of them intently.

'They've got guts, that's a plus. To be able to say NO in this situation is quite something. Well, being hard to handle does seem to be one of their flaws.'

Kuro Usagi was acting like she was just fooling around, but she was thinking calmly on how to interact with the three of them.

Unexpectedly Kasukabe Yō appeared next to her and grabbed hold of one of Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears at the base.

"Ei?"

"Fugya!"

And pulled it with full force.

"Wa-Wait a second! If it's only touching I would let you do it without a word, but I didn't think you would try to pull Kuro Usagi's lovely ears off on our first meeting! What are you thinking!?"

"Sating my curiosity."

"You can't do everything you please!"

"Ooh, these rabbit ears are real?"

This time Izayoi pulled on one of them from the right.

"...Well then, me as well."

"Wa-Wait a momen-"

This time Asuka did the same from the left. Kuro Usagi's ears got pulled in both directions, Rock also interested in someone who had Usa-mimi and tail also join in.

"Oh, then me as well" Rock appeared behind Kuro Usagi and grab her tail

"Wa-Wait! Th-That place is no good!" But Rock ignored her and grabbed her tail and her inarticulate scream could be heard far and wide.

* * *

"…Un-Unbelievable. To think it would take a whole hour for you to start listening to me... This must be how it feels to be the teacher of a class full of problem children."

Rock then smile in self mockery and said "Hahaha... sorry but the teacher in my world even didn't see me as human. They acted like I'm just a wind and never glanced at me"

Kuro Usagi looked at Rock wide eye and stared at Rock.

"Just start it already." Izayoi said in cold tone

Kuro Usagi with almost tears in her eyes, finally managed to get them to listen to what she had to say. The three of them sat down before her and turned some of their attention towards her.

Kuro Usagi pulled herself together, cleared her throat, spread her arms and started speaking.

"Is it really alright to start, you four? I will start! I will start right now! Welcome to the world of Little Garden. We summoned the four of you to grant you the privilege to take part in the Gift Games, in which only those with Gifts of their own could participate."

"Gift Games?" Yo asked tilting her head.

"Indeed! You probably noticed, but none of you are ordinary humans. Those extraordinary abilities you possess are blessings you could have received from various deities, demons, spirits, and stars. Gift Games are events for those with Gifts to compete with each other. And lastly, Little Garden is a world, that was created solely for the purpose of those powerful Gift bearers to enjoy and reside in." Emphasized Kuro Usagi the appeal of Little Garden.

Then Rock put his hand up.

"Yes?" Kuro Usagi point at Rock direction.

"What do you mean by gift, and more over what is this abilities you are talking about? I'm just a normal human so I don't have any special abilities or gift or blessing you're talking about?" Rock asked tilt his head trying to appeal that he is confused.

Kuro Usagi opened her eyes wide and her jaw dropped.

"Th-That can't be! All the letter I sent is to the people who has the special abilities, there's no way the letter will be mistaken! Are you really a normal human?"

"Well, even if you say that... I really don't have any power" Rock knitted his eyebrows trying show that he also troubled. Kuro Usagi dropped to all four in despair. She then mumbled softly "Wh-What should I do? I had involved someone who don't have any power into this" Rock smiled inside him because he succeed in fooling them. Rock didn't want to show his power because he know showing his power will only bring trouble to himself just like what happened in his original world. But, Rock noticed someone staring at him. It was Izayoi. His stare is a skeptical gaze. 'Did he know I'm hiding something?' Rock thought to himself. Then he take note to beware of him, Rock then make a confused face and stare at Izayoi. Izayoi turned his gaze away like he lost interest in him.

'For now, looks like I managed to deceive him'

Asuka put her hand up to put the conversation back right on the track.

"I will start with basic questions if that is acceptable. First of all, who are that 'we' you mentioned?"

"Yes! Gift bearers summoned from another world must join one of the many Communities of Little Garden to thrive."

"No way."

"You must join one! Moreover, the winner of a Gift Game gets the prize provided by the Host. It's a really simple system."

"Who is the Host?"

"They could be all manner of individuals. There are Games held by deities with too much free time, with the purpose of testing mortals, and there are ones that are self-organized by various Communities so they can demonstrate their superiority. As a distinguishing feature, the former usually does not restrict who can participate. But as to be expected from deities, those games can be brutal and extremely difficult, with no guarantee of survival. However, the rewards are exceptional. It depends on the Host, but there is a chance you will be able to obtain a new Gift. As for the latter, you need to provide something to use as a Chip in exchange for the right to participate. The rule is, if all the participants are defeated, all the Chips will belong to the Host Community."

"The latter is quite crude. What can be used as a Chip?"

"That also can be a great variety of things. Money and goods, land, rights, honor, people... And it is possible to bet the Gifts themselves. If you obtain a new talent from someone, it becomes feasible to take part in even higher level Gift Games. However naturally, if you lose a Gift Game with your Gift on the line you will also lose your ability."

There was a dark shadow underneath Kuro Usagi's charming smile. Her smile could be taken as a provocation, so Asuka asked the next question in a similar tone.

"I see. Then is it alright if I ask one last question?"

"By all means, by all means "

"How can someone start the Game itself?"

"If we exclude the Games between Communities, then all you have to do is sign up before the registration deadline of each Gift Game. Shopping districts and shops organize small scale Gift Games, which you can participate in if you please."

Asuka raised an eyebrow after hearing Kuro Usagi's words.

"Then is it correct to think of Gift Games as the law itself in this world?"

"Oh?" Thought the surprised Kuro Usagi.

"Fufun. You are quite quick on the uptake. But I'm afraid that is only 80% correct, and 20% mistaken. Theft and robbery are prohibited in our world too and exchange of goods via currency is present also. Crimes committed by the use of Gifts are preposterous! Those criminals will be punished thoroughly! However, the essence of Gift Games are just the opposite! There, the winning party will attain everything. It is possible to take the merchandise without payment if you are able to clear the winning conditions set by the shop for instance."

"I see. It seems barbaric somehow."

"You are quite right, but the Host bears all the responsibilities regarding it's own Gift Games. In other words those cowards who don't want their possessions taken should not even partake in such events."

It seemed like Kuro Usagi finished explaining the basics, and now she pulled out a set of card.

"Now then, I imagine there's much you won't be able to pick up just by hearing my explanation. So how about we play a simple game right now?"

"What?"

Izayoi who had been only listening up until now frowned. Kuro Usagi shuffle the card and then she snap her finger, then suddenly a table appeared in front of her.

"Like I say before, you must join a Community" Kuro Usagi put the card on table and started the explanation again.

"I wouldn't mind letting you all join the community that Kuro Usagi is part of, but having people around who couldn't win a gift games would be a problem" Kuro Usagi then put her finger at her forehead trying to look like she had a headache. "Indeed, quite a serious problem. You'd be in the way, nothing but trouble" Then Kuro Usagi showed a ridiculing smirk.

Rock who saw that smirk suddenly his agitation peaked up. His shoulder is trembling, and he nearly trying to shout at Kuro Usagi but suddenly inside his head a bell like voice stopped him.

'_Stop it Rock! Don't ride on her cheap provocation!'_

'Ah! My bad! Sorry Inaruna. Whenever I saw that kind of smirk My head always heated up because it remembered me of something I don't want to remember'

'_It's fine! Just calm down Rock! She only trying to test the people who she summoned. She wanted to know what kind of power the people she summoned have'_

Rock then calmed himself and his shoulder loosen. Izayoi silently watching Rock's action. Then with challenging voice Izayoi asked Kuro Usagi.

"Are you trying to test us?"

Asuka who heard that stood up and protested.

"Wait a second, we haven't even said anything"

Kuro Usagi put her right arm on her stomach and left arm supporting her chin and answered "If you're not up to it, you can always refuse" then she showed a cute smile.

But inside her, there already cold sweat dripping all over her body already.

'What am I saying? If they get pissed now and head back home, Kuro Usagi in a lot of trouble'

Rock who know her objective thinking this is a good chance to pay her back.

"Oh? Is that so? Then that means you guys don't need me, right? After all I'm just a normal human who didn't have any abilities, so It's fine if I'm out of this, right? You guys do this without me, I'm out of here" Rock said and stood up trying to go away but Kuro Usagi waved her hand panic and trying to stop Rock.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! W-Wait! E-Even if you didn't join this game, you will be welcomed inside Kuro Usagi Community already!"

Rock snarl inside him over his victory, and asked playing dumb faking a confused face. "Eeeeeeeh!? Why!? Didn't you said having people around who couldn't win a gift games would be a problem. They would be in the way, nothing but trouble?"

Kuro Usagi lost in words.

'Aaaaaaaaah! I've hurt his feeling! What should I do!?' Kuro Usagi was troubled. Then suddenly a light bulb lit up above her head.

"T-That is because it was Kuro Usagi mistake in summoning you so Kuro Usagi will take responsibility in protecting you. So don't wander off around here, who knows what kind of danger you will encounter when you wander around this world who you not familiar with"

Rock acted like he was pondering over putting his hand supporting his chin.

"Hmm... you got a point there... Okay, I'll stay" said Rock calmly and back sit down on the place where he sat last time while putting a victory pose inside him.

Izayoi smile wryly and trying to put on scary face to intimidate Kuro Usagi.

"That's quite an interesting way to provoke someone"

Kuro Usagi showed her smile to Izayoi while she was sweating behind her back.

"I'm glad you liked it"

Izayoi shrugged his shoulder

"What are the rules of the game?"

Kuro Usagi spread the card face down on the table and explained

"We'll use this cards. Please pick face cards from the fifty-two cards you see here, but you only got once chance, and each person can only pick one card"

Asuka put her hand on her chin "Can we use any method we wan to do so?"

"As long as it doesn't conflict with the rules. By the way, I, Kuro Usagi have the ability of judge master. You can't break the rules when I'm around. The rabbit's eyes and ears are connected to Little Garden central network"

Then Izayoi asked another question "What about the chips? Are we betting with gifts?"

"All of you have just come to the Little Garden, so we'll play without the cheap this time. If you insist you can put your pride on the line?"

"Heee..." Izayoi smirked amused. Then Yo which had been silent until now finally ask a question.

"What if we win?"

Kuro Usagi put her hand on her chin and thought "Let's see... In that case, then Kuro Usagi, a servant of god, will do any one thing you ask of me"

Izayoi eyes sparkle and show his mischievous smirk "Oh? Anything, you say?" the line of his eyesight was directed at Kuro Usagi chest. Kuro Usagi who noticed it covered her chest in embarrassment.

"Uh... But nothing sexual!"

Both Yo and Asuka looked at Izayoi direction with contempt while Izayoi ignoring both of them with his mischievous smirk. Rock only shook his head. Izayoi shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly "I was just kidding" then he directed his gaze at Asuka and asked "Anyway, what do you wanna do?"

Asuka put her hand on her hips and answered as the matter of fact "That goes without saying" and directed her gaze to Yo. Yo nodded to her Calico cat and said "Yeah, Let's do it" "Meow" the cat also agree. Then Izayoi give a thumbs up to Kuro Usagi.

Kuro Usagi happily and spread her hand "Game Established!"

Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in front of Kuro Usagi eyes then the paper slowly descending unto Kuro Usagi's palm.

"What's that?" Asuka asked.

"A Geass Roll. A contract of sorts pertaining to the game. The rules of the game, as well as the ways to win are written there"

Izayoi take the paper and read the rules written on the paper. Asuka and Yo both leaning over to read it too.

* * *

GIFT GAME NAME:

SCOUTING

PLAYER LIST:

SAKAMAKI IZAYOI

KUDOU ASUKA

KASUKABE YOU

WINNING CONDITION:

SELECT A FACE CARD FROM THE CARDS LAID OUT

TO WIN:

EACH PLAYER MAY SELECT ONE CARD ONLY

DEFEAT CONDITION:

SURRENDER OR THE PLAYERS FAIL TO MEET THE ABOVE VICTORY CONDITIONS

PLEDGE:

WE WILL RESPECT THE RULES ABOVE, AND WITH REVERENCE WE PLEDGE TO ENGAGE IN THIS GIFT GAME UNDER THE INSTRUCTION OF OUR HOST MASTER.

* * *

"Okay got it. But beforehand, let us take a look at those cards" Said Izayoi as he put his hand out to Kuro Usagi.

"Okay, I don't mind"

After the three problem children check the card, Izayoi give the card back to Kuro Usagi and she spread the card back onto the table.

"Okay, we're starting the game"

Rock which had seen what they're doing had a conversation inside his head.

'I see... So, both of them using a mark of their own, huh... so they will be able to easily choose the card'

'_Why're you saying only both not three of them?'_

'Don't play dumb on me, Inaruna... You should already notice it already. That guy called Izayoi is really sharp one. And he is also genius. We should be wary about him, he must have suspected I'm lying about didn't have any abilities'

'_Tehee... So you notice it too? Well, I admit he is genius. He remembered all the card position'_

'Well now I feel bad for that Kuro Usagi'

'_Eh? Why?'_

'Because I think in this game he will pay Kuro Usagi back in this game. He was quite heated up when that Kuro Usagi make that provocation speech'

'_Heh...'_

"Who's going first?" Asuka ask while directing her gaze beside her.

"Okay, I'll go first, then" Izayoi step out one step with confidence.

Izayoi gaze at all the card line up on table. Then he directed his gaze on Kuro Usagi and said.

"Thanks for your wonderfully intimidating speech earlier"

Kuro Usagi shoulder jumped "N-No problem"

Izayoi then raise his hand "I'll take-" and he slammed down his hand on one card "This one!". Although he didn't use too much force when he slammed his palmed on table, but all the card flew up and scattered causing some of the card lying face up on the table.

Kuro Usagi was shocked and lost of words "Wa-"

"Then I'll take this one" said Asuka taking a heart king card

"I'll take this one" said You taking a spade queen card.

"W-Wait just a second! That wasn't..."

"We're not breaking any rules. We chose face cards from the cards on table. One card per person. Am I wrong?" said Izayoi.

"That's right, but..." and Kuro Usagi's ears moving like she heard something. "The Little Garden's central net has determined your method is valid. Asuka-san and You-san have cleared the victory conditions."

"We did it" Asuka high five with You.

"B-But Izayoi-san, you haven't won yet!"

Izayoi still with his confidence smirk said "Oi, oi, just who do you think I am?" then he flipped over the card which he chose revealing a club king.

Kuro Usagi was surprised "H-How did you..."

"I remembered them"

"Eh?"

"I remembered the position of every single card" Izayoi then proceeded to flip another card "The card next to this one is nine of diamonds. This is the two of clubs. And spades jack.

Once again Kuro Usagi was surprised and shocked.

"You're pretty good, but thanks to that the method we thought up were wasted" praise Asuka and You nodded at Asuka's words.

"Sorry about that"

Kuro Usagi was depressed but she was pulled back to reality by Izayoi's voice.

"Hey, Kuro Usagi"

"Y-Yes?"

"How about I get you to do something right off the bat?"

Kuro Usagi face flushed red and she covered her chest "I-I said nothing sexual!"

"That sound fun in its own right, but there's only one thing I want to ask of you"

"Wh-What is it?"

"Is this world fun?"

Hearing that world, Kuro Usagi smiled and answered "Yes! The gift games is heavenly and demonic games in which only those who have surpassed normal humans can participate. Kuro Usagi guarantees that the Little Garden is far more interesting than the lower world!"

* * *

**The place is Little Garden, Outer Gate number 2105380, Peribed Avenue, front of the Fountain Plaza.**

A group of children were playing around in front of the stairs leading to the interior of Little Garden.

"Jin~ Jin~ Jin~! Why isn't Kuro Usa-neechan back already?"

"We already waited 2 hours in vain! I'm tired of this..."

The group of friends all started voicing their dissatisfaction, so Jin said with a slightly bitter smile:

"...Looks like it. All of you can go home now. I will wait for our new allies here."

Jin, the boy with unique characteristics - curly hair and an oversized robe - instructed the children gathering around him to go ahead and return home.

"Then we'll go home~. It's tough being a leader, but still do your best Jin~!"

"If it's alright to go back, then tell us sooner! My legs are like a wooden stick!"

"I'm hungry. Is it alright to eat dinner without waiting for you?"

"Yeah. But don't stay up late even if we don't come back in time!"

The children started making their way home with a cheerful noise.

Jin sat down on the stone stairway.

As a way to pass his free time now that he was alone, he directed his gaze absent-mindedly to the people passing through the gate.

(I heard the countries created outside Little Garden became more active recently, but since this Peribed Avenue faces the [Edge of the World] there is not much going on...)

In Little Garden, the term [Country] was commonly used to speak about extremely large communities.

There is a clearly defined [Edge of the World] for the world of Little Garden, but they say that in the size of the surface area, it rivals a sun.

There is no way that much natural resource and abundant land would be left undeveloped.

The talented gather people and create a country, but at the same time there are many of those who do not possess any talent that start living outside the veiled city of Little Garden.

Races like Dragon-kind, Demon-kind, Mythical Beasts and Spirits all have large-scale settlements outside the walls of Little Garden.

People with Gifts can gain strength in these cities outside Little Garden, then use those newly gained powers to once again participate in Gift Games inside of Little Garden.

(If the people from the other worlds turn out to be useless, we may have to leave Little Garden and find a place to live on the outside)

Jin placed all his hopes and expectations on those new allies. Because a powerless Community can't organize Gift Games as a Host and can't participate and win in others either.

Declined to a state where it can't even support itself. That means a Community's demise.

Currently, for certain reasons Jin's Community - except for Kuro Usagi - was only comprised of children below his age.

Leaving behind the land they lived on since they were born and setting out for an aimless journey was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Jin-bocchan! I've brought new people~!"

Jin raised his head. Kuro Usagi and two other young ladies were walking on the road leading to the Outer Gate.

"Welcome back Kuro Usagi. Those two young ladies there?"

"Yes indeed! These four..."

Kuro Usagi turned her head around suddenly, and then promptly froze on the spot.

"...E, What? Wasn't there another two? A gentleman with fairly evil looking eyes, very bad mouth and an "I'm a problem child" aura emanating from his whole body. The other one a normal human which got caught in this mess?"

"Ah, Izayoi-kun? He said "_I'm gonna take a look at the end of the world and be right back!_" and ran away in that direction. As for that silver haired boy he didn't say anything and ran away together with Izayoi-kun"

In that direction.

Where she pointed was where they saw the steep cliffside from 4000m up in the air.

Standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road, Kuro Usagi started questioning them with ruffled up ears.

"Why didn't you stop him!?"

"Because he said, _"Don't stop me."_"

"Then why didn't you tell Kuro Usagi about it!?"

"Because he said, _"Don't tell Kuro Usagi about this"_"

"It's a lie. It must be a lie. You just thought it would be too bothersome, right you two?"

""Un.""

Kuro Usagi fell on her knees.

She was really envious of her past self from a few hours ago, when she was still enthusiastic about the new talents' arrival.

To think that all of them would turn out to be such problem children, there must be a limit to such harassment.

In contrast to Kuro Usagi, Jin turned pale and shouted.

"Thi-This is terrible! At the [Edge of the World] there are many Mythical Beasts roaming around freely for the sake of Gift Games."

"Mythical Beasts?"

"Ye-Yes. This term is used for beasts that possess Gifts, in particular near the [Edge of the World] there are some with powerful Gifts. Once you meet them it's over, no human can hope to oppose them!"

"Oh, that is a shame. Is it Game Over for him already?"

"Game Over before even starting a game? ... Witty."

"This is no time to be joking around!"

Jin was desperately trying to press the seriousness of the situation, but the two of them only shrugged their shoulders after getting scolded.

Kuro Usagi stood up while letting out a long sigh.

"Haa, ... Jin-bocchan. I am terribly sorry, but would it be alright for me to leave these two in your care?"

"I got it. What will you do Kuro Usagi?"

"Kuro Usagi will catch that problem child, and while I'm at it, I will make him painfully regret that he looked down on me, the one called the [Highborn of Little Garden]!"

Kuro Usagi recovered from her distress and started emanating an aura of rage from her whole body, changing her hair color from glossy black to light red.

Aiming for the outer gate, she jumped high in the air and ran up quickly with the help of carved statues on the side of the gate, then clung to one of the pillars of the gate so that she was standing horizontally and said.

"We will be back in a moment! You two just enjoy yourselves and explore Little Garden a bit!"

Her light red hair was fluttering around when she launched herself from the gatepost, leaving cracks in it. Kuro Usagi leapt away with full force, dashing away like a speeding bullet, she disappeared from their line of sight in no time.

While keeping her hair down from the resulting strong gust of wind, Kudou Asuka murmured.

"... Rabbits in Little Garden can hop around quite quickly. It is truly worthy of praise."

"They are the part of the household of Little Garden's Creator. She is not only strong, but possesses numerous Gifts and special authorities by being of noble birth. As long as she doesn't come across an especially powerful Mythical Beast, she should be alright, I think..."

Asuka responded with an absent-minded "I see", then she turned towards the concerned looking Jin and said.

"Well, Kuro Usagi said we should go ahead and explore, so let us take her up on that offer and move inside Little Garden. Will you be the one to escort us?"

"Eh, ah, yes. I am Jin Russel, the leader of this Community. I only recently became 11 years old and still very inexperienced, but let's get along from now on. Your names are?"

"I am Kudou Asuka, and the one holding the cat is,"

"Kasukabe Yō."

After introducing themselves Jin, Asuka and Yō bowed in turn.

"Then let us proceed inside Little Garden. Let me see... How about we have a talk over a light meal?"

Asuka took Jin's hand and started passing through the Outer Gate with a cheerful smile.

* * *

"How far on earth did he get!?"

It was nearly half an hour ago that Kuro Usagi started looking for Sakamaki Izayoi.

It probably didn't look as much of a distance from 4000m in the air, but from the lake they fell in, the [Edge of the World] was extremely far. Since you have to cross the forest to get there, it is doubtful anyone could reach it on their first try.

'Furthermore, this area is part of a particular kind of deity's Game Territory. If they talk him into participating in a Game...'

His safety was even more at risk now.

She started running with increased haste, but when she heard eerie moans from the forest around her she stopped in her tracks.

_"Rabbit" "A rabbit is here" "A [Moon Rabbit] in this remote region!" "Just like the kid said" "Should we try to slow her down?" "Challenge her in a Game?" "Against the [Moon Rabbit]?" "But challenge her in what subject?" "Strength?" "Knowledge?" "Or maybe Valour?" "Impossible, either way there is no chance for us to win"_

Rabbits were called the [Highborn of Little Garden], they were of noble birth. In addition to their small numbers, they rarely go outside Little Garden.

Many evil spirits of the land gathered to take a quick look at the unexpected Rabbit visitor.

"Errr... Wise beings of the forest! Sorry for the sudden question, but did you see someone go through this way by chance? Would you be so kind to point me in the right direction?"

_"..." "..." "..."_

"I could be your guide, if that's alright with you, Kuro Usagi-Ojousan"

From the thicket, a reserved voice and the sound of hooves could be heard, very different from the evil spirits around. The one who appeared was a blueish-white colored horse with a horn reaching out of its forehead- a type of Mythical Beast called a Unicorn.

"Thi-This is quite the rarely seen individual! The 'One-Horn' Community should be more to the south as I recall..."

"I could ask you the same thing. It is unexpected to see a Rabbit to the east of Little Garden. I thought it was only possible during official Games between Communities- ...Well let's not pry further to each others business. If you are looking for the same boy I have in mind, then he should be in the same direction I'm headed. It seems he challenged one of the Masters of the Forest, in other words a Water God."

"Uwaa"

Kuro Usagi fell on her knees looking like she could faint at any time. At the steep cliff side called the [Edge of the World], was the Great Waterfall of the immense river called Tritonis that divided the world of Little Garden into 8 parts.

Dwelling in that area could only be the Dragon or the Serpent God from the Water God kind.

"Why... Really... Why did this problem child...!"

"There is no time to weep now. If that boy is your acquaintance, then we should hurry. Only the strongest survive the Game of this area's Water Gods. We may make it in time yet. Climb onto my back."

"Yes,yes. ... Wha-what?!"

It was when Kuro Usagi tried to get on the Unicorn's back.

Suddenly a tremor shook the earth throughout the whole forest.

Immediately looking towards the river, in the far distance there were a number of water pillars so huge, one could see them with the naked eye.

Such an event was impossible during a regular Game.

"...I'm sorry. But it seems it would be best if I go alone."

"Mu- ... I don't like to send a young girl into peril, but... Would I be in your way?"

"Yes. If something happens I may not be able to protect you. And forgive my impoliteness, but Kuro Usagi runs faster too."

The unicorn took a few steps back with a bitter smile.

"Take care. Give my regards to that problem child of yours too."

Kuro Usagi nodded, then started running towards the river of Tritonis with a nervous expression.

Her figure became distant in a blink of an eye. Running faster than the wind while avoiding trees, she emerged outside the forest like a ray of light.

A few moments after she left the forest and her sight cleared, she was standing on the bank of the enormous river.

"Should be around here somewhere..."

"Hm? Are you Kuro Usagi? What's up with the color of your hair?"

The voice of that aggravating problem child could be heard from behind her.

It seems Izayoi was still alright.

Relief ... Was something she did not feel in the least. After this much pushing around, Kuro Usagi's sanity was at its limits. She furiously turned around.

"Where did you disappear to!?"

"To the [Edge of the World]. Well, don't be so angry."

His annoying smile was still present.

Looks like there was no need for concern, he was unharmed. The only aspect of him that was different from half an hour ago was that he was even more drenched than the time they fell from the sky.

"However I have to say, you have some pretty fast legs. I was just playing around, but still. I didn't think you would catch up with me this soon."

"Mu..., but of course! I am called the [Highborn of Little Garden], a distinguished Noble! To think I would..."

Wait a minute. Kuro Usagi tilted her head in confusion.

'I... didn't catch up with him... for more than half an hour?'

This was mentioned several times, but she was part of the household of Little Garden's Creator.

She moves faster than a hurricane and her strength is far greater than a run-of-the-mill War Deity. Thinking back now, the fact that she didn't notice when he disappeared, and that she couldn't catch up to him for half an hour, suggested inhuman physical abilities.

"Well anyway! It's good to see you were unharmed. I heard you accepted a Water God's challenge and that scared me to death..."

"Water God? ... Ahh, you mean that one?"

Eh? Kuro Usagi was petrified.

Izayoi was pointing at a barely visible long and white something floating in the river. Before Kuro Usagi comprehended what that was, the huge body raised its curved neck and said:

"Not yet... The Test is not over yet you brat!"

What Izayoi was pointing at was an enormous serpent over 10m tall. It goes without saying, it was without a doubt a Water God that rules this area.

"Serpent God!... How did you manage to make him this angry, Izayoi-san!?"

Izayoi explained the situation with a grin.

"He started babbling something about 'Choose your trial' or something looking down on me. So I tested whether if he could test me. In the end the result was well ... disappointing."

"You bastard... Don't get full of yourself, human! I won't be defeated by something like this!"

The Serpent God howled in a high pitched voice and his eyes and fangs sparkled. Pillars of water were being created by powerful currents of air.

Looking at the surroundings, Kuro Usagi can assume the numerous trees scattered around twisted and torn are the result of their battle.

If someone was swallowed up by those currents it's over. A human body would no doubt be mercilessly torn into a thousand pieces.

"Izayoi-san get back!"

Kuro Usagi tried to cover for him, but Izayoi's sharp glance stopped her.

"What the hell are you talking about? The one who needs to step back is you Kuro Usagi. I'm the one who picked this fight and he accepted. If you interfere I will crush you first."

The tone of his voice was dead serious. Kuro Usagi bit her lips, realizing there was nothing she can do once the Game had started.

The Serpent God responded to Izayoi's words.

"I applaud your spirit. On that account, if you manage to survive this blow, I recognize this as your victory."

"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided."

The winner was already clear.

Hearing Izayoi's insolent words both Kuro Usagi and the Serpent God were speechless.

"Phun, ... Those words will be your last!"

Responding to the Serpent God's roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards. Tornado like whirlpools swirling even higher than the Serpent God were sucking up hundreds of tons of water.

There were three whirling pillars of water. Each of them roared like a living being and moved like a serpent.

The power that could call forth storms and even destroy whole environments.

The power of the ones with the Gift of [Divinity].

"Izayoi-san!" shouted Kuro Usagi.

But it's already too late.

The swirling pillars of water ate into the riverbank, twisting and tearing the trees around, enveloping Izayoi's body.

"...Haaa...Don't be cocky!"

It was a sudden occurrence. An attack exceeding the power of the storm. Izayoi inside the raging currents brushed aside the storm with one swipe of his hand.

"No way!?"

"Impossible!?"

Their voices were filled with shock. That power far transcended the limits of human capabilities.

The Serpent God let his guard down when the attack he poured all his power into got deflected so easily, but Izayoi did not miss this opportunity.

He landed on the ground with a merciless laugh.

"Well ... You were pretty good."

An explosive noise like the ground is breaking apart sounded from under his feet. Izayoi jumped up to its upper body and hit the Serpent God so hard that its huge body flew upwards, then fell back into the river. The impact forced the water to overflow, flooding the surrounding forest.

Izayoi returned to the shore looking annoyed.

"Shit. I get wet a lot today. Kuro Usagi, you will at least pay the cost of cleaning, right?"

Izayoi's joking words didn't even reach Kuro Usagi.

The inside of her head was in disarray, that was the least of her concerns.

'A human... Defeated a Divinity? And with only raw strength? This kind of nonsense...!'

Then she remembered the words of the Host that provided the Gift that was used to summon them.

"They are without a doubt ... Among the most powerful Gift Bearers of humanity, Kuro Usagi."

Kuro Usagi was sure those words were only lip service.

They were said by a trustworthy person, but she doubted their truth even when she passed them on to Jin.

(I can't believe it... But if they really possess such powerful Gifts...! The revival of our Community could be more than just a dream!)

Failing to control her excitement, she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Oi, what's up with you? If you don't watch out I will grope your breasts or legs or something."

"Eh? Kyaa!"

Izayoi moved behind Kuro Usagi and used one hand to reach for her voluptuous breasts from under her armpit while using the other to place it somewhere between her miniskirt and garter socks and made the gestures to touch her thighs.

Kuro Usagi's moment of excitement was frightened out of her and she immediately pushed Izayoi away as she hopped clear of him as she yelled:

"Wha-, du-, du-, are you a dummy!? You intend to defile my chastity that I've protected for 200 years!?"

"The chastity you protected for 200 years? Uwa, I so want to defile it."

"Are you a big dummy?! No, you are a big dummy!"

She changed her question to a statement as an intended insult.

"Stop playing around already, Izayoi-san! Where is Rock-san!? Didn't he go together with you?"

"Hm? Ah, Rock huh... We separated a few moments ago"

Kuro Usagi froze.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ouch! My ears!"

"Where did he go? It will be dangerous if we let him wander around alone! If someone challenged him just like what happened to you than he will be in danger!"

Izayoi frown and looked at Kuro Usagi like he saw an idiot.

"Wh-What's with that look?" Kuro Usagi asked uncomfortable with Izayoi's gaze.

"Kuro Usagi... Don't tell me you believe his words?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't think he really don't have any abilities, but he didn't want to let us know about his abilities. I don't know the reasons but he must have been hiding his abilities"

"Eh? Then if he had abilities does that mean he also as strong as you?"

"I don't know, but I can say he was strong that I'm certain"

Suddenly a part of forest not far from their place engulfed in sea of flames.

"W-What happened?" asked Kuro Usagi in panic. Izayoi smirked and pulled Kuro Usagi's ears.

"Let's go, Kuro Usagi! He must be at that place"

"W-Wait! Don't pull Kuro Usagi's lovely ears!"

* * *

**Sorry for so long not updated, got writer block. Anyways read and review guys!**


End file.
